La vie quotidienne(ou presque) de Drago et Hermione
by Piink Apple
Summary: Quand Hermione essaye de rester tranquille avec Drago à coté c'est...Quasi mission IMPOSSIBLE...
1. Chapter 1

**Titre**: le plâtre

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

-He t'a vu comment j' assure?! Quand tu disais que j' allais me ramasser!

-Heu...Drago...tu devrais regarder devant toi...

-Mais nan pas de soucis!

-Drago regarde devant toi!

-Quoi?! Mais je...AAAAAAAAAAAHHH

BOUM

-Drago! Sa va?

-Nan sa va pas...j'ai mal à la jambe...

À l' hôpital...

-Bon Mr Malfoy votre jambe est cassé, mais comment vous avez fait sa?

-En faisant confiance à ma femme...

À la maison...

-Rroh allez Drago tu va pas faire la tête!

-Bah si c'est de TA faute si on se fout de moi et que je suis clouer au lit avec un plâtre à la jambe!

-Je ne t'ai jamais forcer à essayer de faire du skate tu sais...


	2. Chapter 2

OS 2

**Titre**: les photos

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

Hermione partit en Suède pour une conférence dans son boulot, Drago se retrouve tout seul...enfin tout seul non! Parce qu'il a pensé à tout...

**Quelques jours avant... **

-Drago tu m' explique pourquoi tu me prend en photo tout le temps comme sa et pourquoi tu veux me prendre en photo dans cette tenue?

En effet Hermione était en sous-vêtement...

-Fais la pose Hermione!

-je ne ferai rien si tu ne m' explique pas pourquoi je dois faire sa!

-Bon d' accord, parce que tu vas partir hyper loin...pour 3 jours quand même!

-Ooh... Tu fais ça parce que je vais te manquer? Oh mais c'est chou! Mais...ces photos tu vas en faire quoi?

-Bah les admirer, pour combler ton absence et peut être même me...

-STOP! Je ne veux pas entendre la suite! Prends toutes les photos que tu veux!

Donc pendant toute la durée du voyage d' Hermione il eut recours aux photos...dans tous les sens du terme...


	3. Chapter 3

OS 3

**Titre**:escarpins/tennis

**Couple**:Hermione/Drago

-Face de rat desséché!

-Paillasson!

-Fouine bondissante délavé!

-Bonne à rien!

-Travestie!

-Guine!

Encore une dispute de notre couple préféré, qui se dispute la dernière place dans leurs dressing à chaussure... Et oui! Étant tout les deux fans de chaussures, ils ont construit un dressing uniquement composé de chaussure. Et comme ils font souvent des folies et bah il ne reste plus qu'une place, pour deux paires de chaussures: des tennis pour Drago et des escarpins pour Hermione...

-C'est moi la priorité Malfoy!

-Je te préviens que tu es aussi une Malfoy

-Et alors! Je veux exposer ma belle paire d' escarpins!

-Tu parles...et moi alors tu crois que je veux pas exposer mes belles tennis elles étaient quand même à 110 gallions d' or!

-Pff...Mes escarpins!

-Mes tennis!

-Imbécile!

-Radine!

-Si tu m' aimais tu...

-STOP!

Les deux se retournent pour voir dans leurs salons...Blaise, Pansy, Harry et Ginny les regarder avec désespoir...

-Qu' es qu' il y a encore...?

-Vous vous êtes vu? Pire que des gamins...

-Vous savez ce que vous faites? Et bah vous mettez vos chaussures sous vos habits chacun dans vos dressings respectifs.

Hermione se leva et regarda Harry comme si il venait de dire la pire connerie de toute sa vie

-Mais t' es fou Harry! Si j' aurais plus de places comment je ferai? Hein comment?

-Elle a pas tord...?

Harry leva les bras en signe d' abandon quand il eut une super idée

-Et si vous mixez vos chaussures? Une tennis et un escarpin! Ne suis-je pas un génie?!

-Mais oui c'est pas bête! Oh désolé mon amour pour les insultes, j' aime tes cheveux!

-Désolé mon poussin t' es pas une fouine délavé!

-bon je crois que l' on va se retirer hein?

-Oui sa sera bien...

Puis ils transplanent laissant nos deux fanatiques de chaussures à leurs activités...


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey**! Je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre! bon je vous laisse lire Bonne Lecture ;)

**Ps**: je suis sur un new OS plus long et une fions en même temps, alors... ;)

OS 4

**Titre**: le quad

**Couple**: Hermione/Drago

-Chérie tu fais quoi?!

Hermione, qui était tranquillement installé dans le canapé entrain de lire (on ne change pas Hermione x'D) leva les yeux vers...Drago accompagné de Blaise, Harry et Ron

-Qu' es que tu veux?

Drago s'assit en face d'elle et lui fit une moue hyper craquante, qui voulais dire qu'il s'apprête à lui demander un truc de très gros...

-Tu pourra m' offrir un quad pour mon anniversaire s' il te plait?

Hermione posa son livre calmement et jaugea du regard les 4 sourires Colgate qui se présentait devant elle

-Vous vous rappelez du jour ou vous avez demander à Ginny une trottinette free-style?

Ah oui ce jour la, où ils se lançaient des paris stupides et ce jour où Harry a fini à l' hôpital avec une cote cassé, suite a une descente les yeux bandés, et ce jour la, ou les filles leur ont passé un sacré savon. Oui ce jour la, les filles s'étaient promise de ne plus céder au chantage, ou au approche furtive.

-Donc, pas de quad! On sait pas avec vous, un jour y en a un qui va finir en fauteuil roulant.

-Mais steuplé, Hermione, ma Mione, mon chou, ma douceur, mon sucre d' orge, mon ange, ma...

-Stop! Tu ne m' amadouera pas. Donc pas de quad.

Puis les garçons sortent de la maison, déçus.

-Joyeux anniversaire Drago!

Drago ouvrit le cadeau et vit...une clé! Quand il regarda Hermione, qui hocha ma tête et se précipita dehors pour voir...un magnifique quad avec ses initiales sur la plaques d' immatriculation

-Sa te plait?!

-Oh tu sais que je t'aime mon ange!

-Mais moi aussi! Mais promet moi d' être prudent!

Il promit...pour se retrouver 2 semaines plus tard à l' hôpital en compagnie de Harry, Blaise et Ron.


	5. Chapter 5

Helooo! Je suis de retour avec un new chapitre! Savourer bien x3

* * *

OS 5

Titre: Chocolat Couple:Hermione/Drago

-Humm -Délicieux... -Exquis... -Humm...Encore... -Encore... -Oui...c'est bon... -Alors il te plait mon fondant au chocolat? -Oh ouii! Trop bon! Encore une part!

* * *

je sais il est très court...bon comme je suis généreuse...je vais en poster un autre...xD a toute!

•KI$$•


	6. Chapter 6

Hey! Je suiiis la! Comme je l'ai promis!

* * *

BONNE LECTURE x3!

OS 6

Titre: cookie au caramel Couple:Hermione/Drago

-Hermione?! Qu' es que tu fais ici à 2h30 du mat'?!

-Giiinny! C'est Dragooo 'snif' il m' a abandonnééééé!

-Hein?! C'est quoi cette histoire? Viens sur le canapé je vais appeler Blaise.

Puis 10min plus tard, Ginny arriva avec Blaise à moitié réveillé

-Bon c'est quoi le problème? Pour que tu nous réveilles à 2h? On travaille demain... -Mais...Mais c'est Dragoooo 'Bouuh' il m' a quittééééé!

-Hein mais pourquoi tu dis sa?!

-Parce qu'il manquait de ses affaires et il y avait plus son saaaaaac! 'Bouuh'

Soudain on sonne à la porte,

-Mais c'est pas possible! Qu' es ce que vous avez tous à venir à 2h du mat' ! En plus il pleut...

Puis Blaise ouvrit la porte sur...Drago tout trempé

-Ah bah c'est toi! Si tu cherche Hermione elle est à l' intérieur...

-Merci Vieux! Puis ils entrent dans le salon et Hermione hoqueta face à cette apparition

-Drago?! C'est toi?!

-Bah oui que c'est moi! Pourquoi t' es pas à la maison?

-Bah...bah...Bah j'ai crut que tu m' avait quittééééé! 'Bouuh'

Puis Drago la pris dans ses bras, pendant que Ginny retenait temps bien que mal Blaise qui voulait absolument aller dormir, et lui murmura

-Mais non mon trésor, pourquoi je te quitterait? T' es parfaite et tu porte mon enfant!

- Donc tu me quitte pas?!

-Mais non! Bon, on va y aller!

-Aaah...c'est pas trop tôt... Je crois que demain je vais dormir sur mon bureau, je te hait Drago...

-Moi aussi je t'adore Blaise

Avec un signe disgracieux du majeur, Blaise dit au revoir à son meilleur ami sous l' amusement de Ginny et Hermione. Arrivés chez eux, Hermione vit son sac

-Mais enfaite pourquoi t'es parti? Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda comme si elle devenait folle

-Bah c'est toi qui m'a demandé, et pas de la plus gentille des façons, de te chercher des cookies enrobés de caramel et saupoudré de sucre glace et finalement j' en ai trouvé!

Il sortit tout fier sa boite, mais Hermione fondit en larme

-Mais qu' es ce que t'as?

-Je suis horrible avec toi et tu cherches toujours à me satisfaire 'Bouuh'!

-Mais je t'aime mon ange! Et même enceinte t' es toujours aussi belle! Même plus...

Et en une fraction de seconde, ils se retrouvent dans leurs chambre pour leur réconciliation...

Voila, j'ai réécrit ce chapitre x3 je suis fière... Allez, a toute!


	7. Chapter 7

Hey hey hey! Je suis encore la x'D ! Aller je vous dérange pas plus, bonne lecture! ;)

* * *

OS 8

Titre:rouge/vert Couple:Hermione/Drago

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

...

Encore une dispute entre Drago et Hermione... Mais pour comprendre, il faut retourner quelques instants avant...

_Quelques minutes avant..._

-Dit Drago, comment il sera notre fils?

Drago plongea son regard gris dans les prunelles chocolats de sa chère épouse

-Hum...je dirais blond avec des yeux des yeux chocolats peut être...

-Mais...Pourquoi pas un petit brun avec les yeux gris bleu...trop chou...et je l'imagine bien avec son petit body rouge...

Drago se relève brusquement

-Pourquoi forcement 'rouge'?! Moi je le vois bien dans un body vert...qui deviendra sa couleur préférée comme son père!

-Hein?! Pourquoi vert...peut être que se sera le rouge! Tu sais pas!

-Et bah si puisque c'est un fils de Malfoy c'est certain!

-Pff...toi et ton égo de Malfoy...je te dis que se sera la couleur rouge! Et en plus il sera studieux comme moi!

-Se sera le VERT! En plus il sera un vrai tombeur comme moi!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

-ROUGE!

-VERT!

...

Voila comment on en arrive la...bon retournons dans la moment présent

-Mais je te dit qu'il sera à Griffondor! Comme sa mère!

-C'est génétiquement impossible! Les Malfoy font toujours des garçons et qui vont TOUJOURS à Serpentard!

-On croirait entendre mon 'beau papa'...

-Pff...tu es aussi rabat-joie que ton père dit donc...

-T' insinues quoi?!

-Que ton père est HYPER chiant!

Hermione s'avance dangereusement face à son mari

-Donc tu insinues que je suis chiante?! On verra à l' accouchement...

Hermione se retourna et partit s' enfermer dans la chambre, le message était assez clair pour Drago: Tu-Dors-Sur-Le-Canapé!

_9mois plus tard_

félicitation Mme Malfoy! C'est un garçon!

_11ans plus tard_

-Hermès Malfoy

-SERDAIGLE!

Ainsi, un petit garçon de 11ans, blond avec des yeux ambre se dirigea vers sa table, il possédait certe, le charisme de Drago, il avait l'intelligence légendaire de sa mère. Sans le savoir Hermès avait mis fin au conflit de Drago et Hermione...


End file.
